


The Final Ever Episode

by GunBunnyCentral



Series: Tangental Wordplay [5]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/GunBunnyCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The final ever episode," Pete confirmed, counting the seconds until Myka exploded with outrage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Ever Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Double-drabble response to the prompt for Day Five of Off On A Tangent Week - "final ever episode." 200 words per Open Office. Spoilers for Farscape episode 4x22 "Bad Timing."
> 
> Also, I admit it, I did this very thing to a friend once - it was hilarious...

Pete watched Myka's face as the words 'To Be Continued...' flashed across the screen, waiting for it all to sink in.

One character was now blind, and two others had been obliterated mere seconds after finally resolving their romantic differences and deciding to marry. It was a terrible place to end a series, but those three little words promised some sort of resolution.

It took Myka a moment to realize that no one was moving to change the dvd. "Wait... that's it?"

"The final ever episode," Pete confirmed, counting the seconds until Myka exploded with outrage.

She was early by a couple. "Why would you make me watch this if you knew it ended like that?!"

Claudia finally lost it, busting up laughing as Myka hit Pete repeatedly with a pillow during the minor freakout that followed.

The laughter made Myka stop and look around suspiciously. "What's so funny?! That's a horrible ending!"

"Well then," said Pete, "it's a good thing they did a mini-series to wrap it all up. You'd know that if you'd looked."

Myka started to protest that they'd explicitly told her not to, but decided it wasn't worth it. "Just put the next disc in, Lattimer..."


End file.
